Known as a technology of reducing power consumption of a touch panel apparatus is a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The touch panel apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has: a touch panel having a first resistance film and a second resistance film arranged oppositely to the first resistance film; and a control section controlling performance of the touch panel. The touch panel has a standby state and an operating state. In the standby state, the control section causes no flow of current for detecting coordinate positions of a contact point in the touch panel through the resistance films. If contact with the touch panel has been detected, the control unit switches an operation state of the touch panel to the operating state, and causes a flow of the current for detecting the coordinate positions of the contact point in the touch panel through the resistance films. As described above, the current for detecting the coordinate positions of the contact point is not caused to flow through the resistance films in the standby state, which can therefore reduce power consumption of the touch panel.